elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Beram Journal
Summary This article is actually a collection of five journal entries, which are located in the Tel Vos Jail, except for Numbers 4 and 5, which are located in Tel Vos Dungeon Note: Beram was the foreman of an operation underneath Tel Vos. Locations *Tel Vos, Tel Vos Jail *Tel Vos, Tel Vos, Dungeon Contents The journal of Beram, the foreman of the construction operation that was digging a dungeon underneath Tel Vos. Something suspicious happens, and Beram and his crew are trapped in the dungeon with something quite nasty. Master Aryon was either oblivious or uninterested, I suppose. Beram Journal, Entry 1 Today we finally finished hewing out the two main jail rooms and all six cells, and almost as if in response to our celebration, several of those damned roots grew through the wall and took out two of our cells. I wonder constantly what those wizards could be up to up there in the tower, but I guess this is the nature of working for the Telvanni. I will inform them again of our construction plans (which THEY provided to us) and request that they refrain from such actions in the future. In the meantime, my men have begun setting up the necessary ramps and equipment to begin work on the next section of dungeon. Here's hoping it goes better than the first. Beram Foreman Beram Journal, Entry 2 The lower dungeon rooms have been proving much more difficult than we originally thought. We must be working near some lava flows, as the rock of the cave walls is exceptionally hard stuff. It's hard enough to see in here without all our proper lighting installed, I don't need this delay too. I have sent off for some new volcanic glass tools, and in the meantime, one of my men has found a section of cave softer than the rest, and we have continued our work there, bypassing this first room. A few men have expressed their concern over the light rumblings that we have been feeling lately, but I am convinced that it is just more of those Telvanni and their hocus-pocus mushroom magic. They assured us of this site's stability. The rats and bugs are annoying to us, but do not pose a threat. Hopefully we can find the source of this infestation soon and eliminate it. I don't have time for this. Beram Foreman Beram Journal, Entry 3 The worst has happened. This morning a boulder came loose from the ceiling and fell directly onto our major ramp, causing it to collapse and killing two of my men in the process. The remaining three of us are now stranded alone down here, with the cave walls being too sheer to climb, and the wizards obviously having more important things to deal with than a few errant laborers. With our water supplies diminishing rapidly, I sent Norvus and Gilam further down into the caves to look for any natural exits we might have missed when first surveying the site. Damn those wizards. They told us this site was safe. What could they be doing up there? Why are these bugs and rats getting more aggressive by the hour? And why is it getting so blasted hot? Beram Foreman Beram Journal, Entry 4 I found Norvus's head and torso lying in this room, with a large part of the rest of him seemingly smeared along the walls. I screamed for full minutes when I found it, and now all I can do is sit and stare. My only solace is this paper. More roots keep penetrating the walls every minute, and the rocks and lights seem to be taking on lives of their own. Now I fear not only for my life, but for my sanity. Please someone come soon. The rumblings are getting faster and stronger, and I can't breathe this stifling air much longer. What in Vivec's name have these wizards done? The heat... Beram Journal, Entry 5 HE IS HERE! Appearances * fr:Journal de Béram ru:Дневник Бирама Category:Morrowind: Journals